


Fandom Challenge - 3 word prompts, 5 sentence fics

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanfiction [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The results of the fandom challenge on tumblr, original ficlets posted on my tumblr (username "barbitone" same as here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These five fics are from Saturday night, June 8th 2013

**Merlin/Arthur - rain, soap, scar [prompt from emjayelle, original post[HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/52516270555/merlin-arthur-rain-soap-scar)]**

 

            They ride back to the castle through the rain, silent except for an occasional grunt from Arthur as the horse’s jerky movements jostle the jagged wound in his thigh. It’s going to scar – even more so than it would have if he’d let Merlin treat it back in the forest, although Merlin can’t really blame him for feeling a little… mistrustful.

 

            Still, he is _not_ about to apologize for blasting the damn griffin with magical lightning, not when it saved Arthur’s life and his own – not that Arthur seems to be in a mood to care about _that_ little detail.

 

            Merlin entertains the idea of wiping Arthur’s memory of the whole sordid event; it would be easy, he thinks, as easy as washing the floors of Arthur’s chambers with hot soapy water, or straightening the dents in his armor with a whispered spell.

 

            He almost does it, too, but then Arthur throws him a _look_ , like he knows exactly what Merlin’s thinking, and Merlin sags in the saddle, defeated – he’d imagined this moment so many times, how Arthur would react, what he would say, and yet, somehow, he had never anticipated this awful silence.

 

**Merlin/Arthur. Pet, milk, shopping. [prompt from Anonymous, original post[HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/52518578752/merlin-arthur-pet-milk-shopping)]**

            “What do you think about getting a… a _pet_?” Arthur asked out of the blue while they were grocery shopping. Arthur refused to go alone still, supposedly because it was servant’s work, but Merlin was convinced it was because Arthur was secretly scared of credit cards and, potentially, refrigerators.

 

            “Hmm?” Merlin said in response, distracted by trying to pick out the carton of milk with the highest expiration date.

 

            “I saw this creature on the telly, it had thick white and black fur, it seemed rather docile in fact, though it looked fierce – it would make a good mount with the right training, better than that _tube_ you keep insisting on – and it could probably fit inside the flat as well, although getting it up the staircase may be a bit tricky-“

 

            “ _Arthur_ ,” Merlin interrupted, nearly dropping the milk as he realized what Arthur was suggesting, “we are _not_ getting a _panda_ for you to ride!”

 

**Merlin/Arthur - jockstrap, kitten, cardigan [prompt from knownonsense, original post[HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/52520367524/merlin-arthur-jockstrap-kitten-cardigan)]**

 

            It was their fifth date, and seeing as how the last four had been pretty _disastrous_ Merlin was adamant that this time would be different - _this time_ he was going to be sexy, and totally seduce Arthur by… well, he hadn’t really worked that part out, not completely, but _by God_ he was going to do it!

 

            The last four times had inevitably ended with Merlin making a fool of himself, spilling soup in his lap on the first date, sneezing in Arthur’s face on the second, getting too drunk in an attempt to calm his nerves and then ending up vomiting on Arthur’s shoes on the third, and on the fourth– well, he didn’t even want to _think_ about the fourth date.

 

            The point was, of course, that sex had definitely _not_ happened before and this time it was sure as hell going to, because- well, because of Merlin’s well crafted seduction plan, obviously… which he technically hadn’t crafted, yet.

 

            He was _just_ finishing up getting dressed when Aithusa, his very cute but also very stupid new kitten, launched herself at Merlin’s torso, getting white hairs _all over_ his tight-fitting cardigan and dark new trousers while looking extremely pleased with herself.

 

            Merlin cursed and practically ripped his clothes off so he could change, leaving himself only in a jockstrap – which he was only wearing because he’d forgotten to do the laundry and it was better than going commando – when he heard a strangled gasp behind him.

 

            He only had time to think _fuck_ as he took in Arthur’s astonished face, and then Arthur was striding over and pulling him into hard kiss, his hands sliding down Merlin’s back to grip his naked ass.

 

            _Right,_ Merlin thought faintly, _nudity_. Nudity was always the best seduction plan – how had he not thought of it before?

 

**Merthur - stop, dress, desk :D [prompt from nomical, original post[HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/52522636016/merthur-stop-dress-desk-d)]**

 

            “Would you…” Arthur began uncertainly, “do you think you would… maybe, if you could… would you-“ he continued, his voice getting smaller and smaller with each word.

 

            Merlin yawned and curled tighter into Arthur’s side, threw his leg over Arthur’s own as he said, “would you stop that and just _tell_ me?”

 

            “…Would you wear a dress for me, Merlin?” Arthur asked in barely a whisper.

 

            Merlin pushed himself up on his forearms and looked at Arthur with his eyes narrowed into tight slits. “So you can make fun of me?” he asked suspiciously.

 

            Except that wasn’t quite right, because Arthur looked absolutely _terrified_ in the dim light of the desk lamp and Merlin laid back down, pulled him close as he smiled against the warm skin of Arthur’s chest, “well,” he said slowly, “I think that depends on the dress, doesn’t it.”

 

**Merlin/Arthur - riding crop, harness, rein [prompt from Anonymous, original post[HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/52524283867/merlin-arthur-riding-crop-harness-rein)]**

 

            Merlin cursed as he urged the horse on with the riding crop, his hands tightening over the harness in an attempt to stay in the saddle – he was unused to riding, but with his magic bound, the dumb beast had been his only chance of escape.

 

            The sounds of pursuit were loud behind him, a half dozen horses thundering through the underbrush with their riders shouting at him, or at each other – his blood was pounding too loudly in his ears for him to be sure.

 

            The forest thinned ahead and Merlin felt a glimmer of hope that was abruptly and brutally crushed when he galloped past the tree line only to see the sharp edge of a cliff. He pulled back on the reins with a cry and the horse reared back with an angry whinny, throwing him out of the saddle to land painfully on his back.

 

            He hadn’t even managed to get his breath back before the knights burst out of the forest to surround him, their golden prince leading the charge with a self-satisfied smirk, not a hair out of place as he said, “not such a powerful warlock _now_ , are you, _Emrys_?”


	2. June  18-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of 3 word prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All originally posted on my tumblr. I won't be putting in links to the original posts this time, but they should be relatively easy to find by going to my tumblr "barbitone.tumblr.com" and searching through the tag "3 word prompt"

**3 WORD PROMPT: CONE, FAN, ARMPIT (BECAUSE REASONS) requested by nomical**

 

            “Oh, you’re just _loving_ this, aren’t you,” Merlin muttered through gritted teeth.

 

            “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Arthur answered haughtily as he took a drink from the rolled-up leather cone that was being offered to him by a very attractive servant girl.

 

            Merlin rolled his eyes and looked away as two more (also very attractive) serving girls arrived to fan Arthur with large palm fronds.

 

            “Shouldn’t we be going out to investigate those rumors of the man-eating beast, Arthur?” Merlin asked, trying his level best to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

 

            “In a moment,” Arthur said while staring at the jiggling breasts of one of the serving girls, and Merlin really, _really_ , couldn’t be blamed for pinching him in the armpit – he was only looking out for the well-being of the realm, wasn’t he? – and if Arthur’s pained yelped was any more satisfying than it should have been, Merlin couldn’t be blamed for any of it.

 

**merlin and arthur: earring, grass, bomb requested by emjayelle**

 

            The world is ending.

 

            It’s one major crisis after another- political assassinations, earthquakes, plagues, revolutions, hurricanes, wars, and through all of it Merlin can’t stop smiling, as badly as that makes him feel, because it surely, _finally_ , this means Arthur’s coming.

 

            He’s thought this in the past, of course, but this is it – the _end_ , the absolute end of everything and he rushes to the lake-shore just in time to see Arthur rise – sword in hand and shining in his armour.

 

            Merlin laughs as he pulls Arthur towards him, and they fall to the cool grass in their embrace.

 

            There are bombs falling around them, lighting up the sky in ominous flashes, but Arthur only smiles as he asks “now, why would you ever get an earring, _Mer_ lin?”

 

**Merthur obviously. 1) Feathers, 2) strawberries, 3) tree-hut requested by thelionandthephoenix**

 

            “So… _this_ is where you’ve been living all this time?” Arthur asks dubiously as Merlin shows him the small hut beside the lake.

 

            Merlin rolls his eyes in reply, “not the _whole_ time, obviously,” he says. “And hasn’t anyone ever told you not to judge a book by its cover?”

 

            Arthur only looks even more dubious as Merlin opens the door, but then his expression changes into wonder. “It’s bigger on the inside!” he exclaims, looking at the relatively lavish rooms within.

 

            “Most powerful warlock in the world here,” Merlin laughs and conjures a bowl of strawberries, which they eat while laying splayed out on the bed as Merlin tells him about all the adventures that he’s missed.

 

            “You know what would make this even _more_ perfect?” Arthur asks after a while, his eyes shining with mischief, which is enough to clue Merlin that he probably really doesn’t want to know.

 

            “What?” he asks anyway.

 

            “If you were wearing your lovely feathered hat,” Arthur says, and then punches him in the shoulder when Merlin’s eyes widen in horror.


End file.
